Young Avengers
Young Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Young Avengers #14: 18 Dec 2013 Current Issue :Young Avengers #15: 08 Jan 2014 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Hawkeye/Kate Bishop' - wikipedia *'Hulkling/Teddy Altman' - wikipedia *'Patriot/Elijah Bradley' - wikipedia *'Stature/Cassandra Lang' - wikipedia *'Speed/Thomas Shepherd' - wikipedia *'Vision' - wikipedia *'Wiccan/Billy Kaplan' - wikipedia *'Iron Lad/Nathaniel Richards' - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Young Avengers #15 Young Avengers #14 Past Storylines Avengers: The Children's Crusade Siege: Young Avengers Dark Reign: Young Avengers Young Avengers Presents Civil War: Young Avengers/Runaways Collections Hardcovers *'Young Avengers, vol. 2: Family Matters' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12 and the Young Avengers Special. "The newly reconfigured Young Avengers prepare to make their public debut – but first they have to face a threat more powerful than Kang the Conqueror, more dangerous than Mr. Hyde and more cunning than the Masters of Evil: their parents. For these brand-new super heroes, fighting super-villains is child’s play compared to maintaining their alter egos! Plus: The Young Avengers meet a familiar-looking teenage superhuman who just may be the key to their uncovering the truth about Wiccan’s parentage and secret origin. Meanwhile, Hulkling’s quest to discover the exact nature of his tie to the Avengers is interrupted when the Young Avengers finds themselves at war with one of the oldest and most powerful alien races in the Marvel Universe. The search for the truth yields more reversals and revelations than the team can handle! And finally, discover the secret history of the Young Avengers when Jessica Jones and Kat Farrell investigate the kids’ origins for a special issue of The Pulse. Who were they and what were their lives like before they met Iron Lad? And what is the future of the team without him?" - - *'Civil War: Fantastic Four' - Collects Civil War: Young Avengers/Runaways #1-4, plus Fantastic Four #536-543, Black Panther #18-25, and She-Hulk #8. "Marvel's two newest teen teams discover family ties of their own as they clash with S.H.I.E.L.D., each other and the all-new Marvel Boy." - *'Avengers: The Children's Crusade' - Collects The Children's Crusade #1-9 & The Children's Crusade – Young Avengers #1. "When Wiccan’s reality-altering powers begin to rival those of the Scarlet Witch, the young hero sets out on a quest to find her that spans the Marvel Universe and pits Wiccan against both the Avengers and the Young Avengers. But will Wiccan’s desire to solve the mystery of his parentage be his salvation or his undoing? With three words, the Scarlet Witch changed the world forever — and with her return, nothing will ever be the same for the Marvel Universe." - - *'Young Avengers by Kieron Gillen & Jamie McKelvie Omnibus' - Collects vol. 2 #1-15. - Trade Paperbacks *'Young Avengers, vol. 1: Sidekicks' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "In the wake of "Avengers Disassembled," a mysterious new group of teen super heroes appears. But who are they? Where did they come from? And what right do they have to call themselves the Young Avengers?" - - *'Young Avengers, vol. 2: Family Matters' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12 and the Young Avengers Special. - - *'Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways' - Collects Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways #1-4. "As the public turns against Marvel's heroes, the gears of Civil War threaten to crush Brian K. Vaughan's Runaways. But when Allan Heinberg's Young Avengers offer their assistance, how can the Runaways believe they're on the same side? Don't miss this Civil War tie-in that promises to have lasting repercussions for both popular teams!" - *'Young Avengers Presents' - Collects Young Avengers Presents #1-6. "They’re back at last! Patriot, Hulkling, Wiccan, Vision, Stature and Hawkeye! Where have they been and what is their place in this new post-Civil War Marvel Universe?" - *'Dark Reign: Young Avengers' - Collects Dark Reign: Young Avengers #1-5. "The Melter; The Executioner; The Enchantress; Egghead; Big Zero and Coat of Arms: they call themselves the Young Avengers, teenage rebels, on the run from the authorities, hated and feared by a world they've sworn to protect. Their interests include interspecies romance, modern art and bloody murder. Everything is permitted, and so are they. Until they meet the original Young Avengers. And then their grey areas will come home to roost." - *'Avengers: The Children's Crusade' - Collects The Children's Crusade #1-9 & The Children's Crusade – Young Avengers #1. - - *'Young Avengers, vol. 1: Style > Substance' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "As a figure from Loki’s past emerges, Wiccan makes a horrible mistake that comes back to bite everyone on their communal posteriors. Fight scenes! Fake IDs! Plentiful feels! (a.k.a. “meaningful emotional character beats” for people who aren’t on Tumblr.) Young Avengers is as NOW! as the air in your lungs and twice as vital. Hyperbole is the BEST! THING! EVER!" - - *'Young Avengers, vol. 2: Alternate Culture' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10. "The Young Avengers race desperately across the multiverse in pursuit of their missing friend, but their road trip goes crazy as it reaches its destination. Because its destination is mainly excitement and heartbreak. Several Young Avengers decide what to do next — the question is, whether they decide to stay Young Avengers!" - - *'Young Avengers, vol. 3: Mic-Drop at the Edge of Time and Space' - Collects vol. 2 #11-15. "They say you can never go home. For the Young Avengers, that’s not true. They can go home — it’s just that if they do, the universe may end. The team takes on the gig to save reality, but is Kate Bishop an enemy in waiting? Will Noh-Varr get an arrow through the head? And is this the end of the loveable/strangle-able Kid Loki?" - - *'Young Avengers Ultimate Collection' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12 & Special #1. - *'Young Avengers by Allan Heinberg & Jim Cheung: The Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12 & Special #1. - Young Avengers by Gillen & McKelvie: The Complete Collection - Collects vol. 2 #1-15. - - (forthcoming, April 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Future Publication Dates News & Features * 30 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kieron-gillen-young-avengers-marvel-now.html Kieron Gillen Writes a Young Avengers with No 'Safety Net'] * 02 Jun 2009 - X-Position: Paul Cornell * 17 Feb 2009 - X-Position: Paul Cornell * 07 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020907-DR-YA.html NYCC '09 - Paul Cornell on Dark Reign: Young Avengers] * 27 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16560 Young Avengers Presents Kevin Grevioux] * 20 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=157586 Matt Fraction on Young Avengers Presents: Hawkeye] * 28 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13178 He Ain’t Heavy He’s My Brother: Aguirre-Sacasa Talks Young Avengers Presents] * 20 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13062 FATHER FIGURE: Reed Talks Young Avengers Presents] * 02 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141588 Roberto Aguirre-Sacase on YA Presents #3] * 31 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=141381 Brian Reed on Young Avengers Presents #2: Hulkling] * 06 Jun 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7491 Children of War: Zeb Wells on Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Young Avengers - GCD entry *wikipedia:Young Avengers Category:Super-Hero